


Family

by JaqRabbit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Silly, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqRabbit/pseuds/JaqRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious stranger appears on your doorstep and whisks you off into a life of adventure and insanity!   But this wasn't some fantasy, you were just a normal high schooler trying to get over a tragic loss.  You didn't need anyone to barge into your life.</p>
<p>Especially not when they were apart of the Yakuza.</p>
<p>(Yakuza!One Piece x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing could hurt as much as this.  Nothing in all of your life would ever be this painful.  It was like you were falling down and down into a deep despair as seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks passed.....It was never ending.  
  
You sat in a daze, wearing a black dress and staring at nothing.  That's all you could do as people milled about and spoke in soft whispers, trying to be careful when around you.  
  
"So sudden-"  
"Nothing could be done."  
"Poor dear."  
  
You didn't even register them.  You didn't want to.  Their pitying gazes only made you feel pathetic and worse about everything.  You looked down at your lap, spotting a very small tear in your tights.  You stared at it, finger gently brushing the rip, your knee tingling as you did so.  You would have to buy a new pair.  Tights were very important for special occasions and one must look nice.  Job interviews, parties, graduations....funerals.  
  
A weight seemed to bear down on you again, forcing you to look up and stare at the two coffins that were across the parlor.  The shiny wood holding the two most precious people in the world.  
  
"Tragic.  It had been so dark-"  
"I heard it was snowing so bad that they couldn't see."  
"Right off the road-"  
  
The caskets were closed, not allowing you to see them one last time.  You gripped your knees tightly, shoulders shaking the more you stared.  All that was left of their faces were the portraits that sat on top of each coffin, both smiling warmly, candles lit next to them lighting up their photographed faces.  
  
"She's still in high school..."  
"No other family that I know of."  
"Alone in that tiny house?"  
  
You would never see them again.  Never see them smile or hear their laughter or get a 'I love you' from them.

  
__

"Hey, little one!  Come to help Daddy?"  
"You want a story?  How about I tell you about the princess who saved the kingdom?"  
"Come pick flowers with Mommy~!"  
"Shush now.  It'll be okay."  
"No matter what happens, our family will make it through."  
"I love you, _________!"  
"I love you."

"I **love**  you!" 

_"_ **I LOVE YOU!!"  
**

__**  
**__**  
**  


  
The rip grew bigger as you dug your fingers into your knees, but you didn't notice, only continued to stare as tears threatened to spill over.    
  
You were never going to see your parents again.  You were all alone and no one could save you.  Spiraling down and down and down into despair.  
  
Alone.  
...so very very alone.  
  
\---  
  
It was raining.    
  
You stared out the window with a frown, already imagining your school uniform soaked and your body cold.  You turned to the corner and went to grab an umbrella from the stand but frowned when you saw none there.  Did you leave it somewhere?  You were sure you had it last week...  You mentally went over where you had left it but everything was coming up blank.  
  
This was happening more and more as the month went on, only having been a few weeks since your parents funeral.  Most of their life insurance money went towards the arrangements and paying off your tiny, tiny home.  Your father had been a construction worker, doing his best for his family while your mother was a preschool teacher.  Both didn't have very big paychecks, but they made up for what you couldn't have by giving you adoration and love that any kid would dream of.  
  
You had been a close family and told each other everything.  They had been your rock and you theirs.  
  
And now it was raining and you couldn't ask where the umbrella was.  No one was around to tell you to check under the bed or in the closet.  No offering of taking a jacket.  
  
The house stayed silent as the rain pattered against the windows, making things feel eerily calm.  
  
You picked up your bag and slipped on your shoes before going outside, hair already soaking up the water and sticking to your face.  You remained unaffected though, despite the cold water fall on you.  
  
And then you leisurely strolled to school as you stared at everything and thought about nothing.  
  
It was a fifteen minute walk, nothing that really bothered you, but you did receive a few glances from people who passed by.  You ignored them, knowing whatever they offered to do for you would not heal the hole that had once held your heart.  
  
  
School was no different.  In fact, it was the same as it had been before the accident.  
  
You sat in your desk and stared out the window, a puddle of water pooling underneath you as classmates moved about and greeted friends.  No one moved to greet you.  
  
You were the weird kid, as cliche was it was.  Some thought you an ice queen who thought you were better then them.  Others deemed you a ghost who had come to haunt the school after your suicide.  Most the time you were just easily ignorable, with your second hand clothes and unkept appearance.  If someone had asked a classmate how to describe you, they would ask who they were talking about.  
  
Because in their lives, you were the boring girl who contributed nothing and took nothing.  You probably would have been more noticeable if you wore large, thick glasses and had pigtails and freckles all at once.  Then at least you would have been bullied, they would have at least acknowledged you.  
  
But you were average.  
  
You hadn't really minded all that much, your parents had made your lonely school life bearable.  
  
But now you were suffocating.  
  
_'How do I breathe?'_   You thought suddenly, staring at the black board as the teacher began the lesson and the school day went on as usual.  
  
\---  
  
It was still raining.  You looked onward from your outside locker, staring at the lot where kids were running to cars or with umbrellas to head home.  You slowly placed your school shoes into your locker and shut it, briefly wondering what you were going to cook tonight.  
  
And then you walked out into the rain once more and felt your damp clothes become soaked once more.  
  
You wouldn't be surprised if you caught a cold later.  
  
Pushing it in the back of your mind, you silently listed off any ingredients you might use for dinner that night.  Noodles were all you could afford at the moment, but that was enough.  You were sure you could pick up some vegetables tomorrow to add in more flavor.  You came to your house, mentally adding up your budget.  
  
You might even have enough to buy a few spices and meat...  
  
"MEEEEEAAAAAATTTTTT!!!"  A voice whined, making you jump and look around.  "MEEEEEEAAAAAATTTTTTT!!"  
  
Stopping, you finally noticed who was shouting.  There, on your front porch, was a young man laying face down in water and looking worse for wear.  
  
He looked up, noticing you and whined once more.  "FOOOOOOOOOOD!!!"  
  
The teen was suddenly on you, clutching your arms as he half laid on the ground and stared up at you with his tongue hanging out.  "FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!  FOOOOOOOOOD!!"  
  
You blinked, unsure what to do.  Your quiet world was suddenly loud and fast and the rain felt cold for the first time that day.  
  
You quickly pushed him off and stumbled back, form trembling as he stood and held out his arms like a zombie.  
  
He groaned, shuffling towards you with his eyes glinting.  "Meeeeeaaaaaaattttt...."  
  
"S-Stay back!!"  You shouted meekly, trying to step around him and run to your door.  But he was quick, already wrapping his arms around your waist and face buried in your neck.  This made you freeze, your cheeks turning scarlet as he whined and moaned in your ear.  
  
Your stiff body shivered and you screamed, swinging your school bag and hitting him right in the head.  He stumbled back and fell down, giving you a chance to run into the house and lock the door behind you.  You breathed heavily and slowly slid to the floor, eyes wide and chest heaving as you clutched your wet shirt.    
  
What the hell!?  Who was that?!  Why was he in front of your house!!?  Was he a robber?!  Was he here to murder you and take all that you had left?!  
  
You quickly closed your eyes and took calming breaths, thinking of nice things like puppies, kittens, flowers, and whatever else made you happy until your heart rate was normal once more.  
  
Once you calmed down, you crawled towards the window and hesitantly peeked outside.  He was still there, laying face up in a puddle of water as rain continued to pour.   He didn't seem to be moving or making an attempt to get inside now and you worried he would never leave.  
  
You stared outside for what felt like forever before the guilt started to gnaw at you.  Had you killed him?  Can one die from getting hit with a bag?  What if his ghost came back to haunt you?  Moaning about meat and food and how mean of a person you were?  
  
A black cloud formed in your mind at the thought, knowing it was a horrible thing to do to leave a person in the rain who had been begging for food.  
  
But it was still really scary.  
  
So, you grabbed your bag one more, ready to use it if necessary as you opened the front door just a crack.  Looking out, you noticed he was still in his spot and not moving.  You couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not...  
  
"H-Hey!"  You called out, voice barely heard above the rain.  You kept your bag tight in your hand, ready to swing at any moment before calling out again.  "Hey!  A-Are you okay?!"  
  
The teen moaned in response, body twitching slightly.  
  
You stared, studying the stranger as curiosity took over fear.  He looked a bit thin, and he wore nothing but a red t-shirt and blue jeans despite the cold, spring rain.  He had a weird hat on, never seeing anyone outside of the country wear straw hats.  You finally took notice of his body and gasped, seeing the scratches and bruises littering his form.  
  
Worry surged as you dropped your bag and ran to the young man, gently touching his arm for a response.  He groaned and his face twitched, making you notice he had a scar underneath one from a possible accident long ago.  
  
You shook him slightly, the rain finally letting up as he slowly opened his eyes.  The sun seemed to come out at this point and light pooled around you two like the heavens had opened up.  
  
He stared at you, exhaustion written on his face while you bit your lower lip.  "D-Do you want some noodles?"  
  
The stranger blinked, hand moving to grip your skirt as he smiled goofily despite his condition.  "And dumplings....!"  
  
The demand made a laugh bubble in your throat, something that hadn't happened in such a long time.  
  
"Yes, and dumplings."  You then helped him up, arm slung over your shoulder as you both ambled towards the house.  He was pretty weak, but the thought of getting food seemed to keep him steady as you made it through the front door and into the warmth of your home.  
  
To think you would let a total stranger into your house.  
  
And a small part of you would remember to look back on this day, it was the day when your new family started to grow.


	2. Chapter 2

The steaming bowl of noodles was placed down on the table, along with a small plate of lumpy dumplings just as the teen had asked for.  You had helped him into the kitchen chair before you went to prepare dinner.  You weren't a master chef but you could always make a decent bowl of ramen and it seemed to be good enough for the boy who sat up straight the instant the smell wafted through his nose.  
  
You smiled, glad to see he was able to sit up and gestured towards the meal.  "I hope you-"  
  
He moved like lightning, grabbing the pot of noodles instead of one of the empty bowls you had brought and started to gulp the whole thing down while he used a free hand to snatch up a handful of the steaming dumplings and shoving them in his mouth.  
  
"A-Ah!  Um, w-wait-!"  
  
Soon eight dumplings dwindled to seven...five....two...none.  You watched in astonishment as he finished off the plate then proceeded to swallow down the rest of the ramen, not even slowing down to let the food cool before slamming the pot down and letting out a satisfied sigh.  
  
Then he hammered the pot on the table, his smile reaching from one ear to another.  "More!  More!!"  
  
"I...Um...."  You looked frazzled, unsure how to respond.  He had just eaten the food you made that was meant for you  **both**.  But you didn't dwell on that, manners taking over as you tried to think of what else you had so not to be a bad host but there was truly not a lot to cook and you were on a tight budget.  
  
He whined, flopping down on the low table and puffed his cheeks at you.  "Mooooooooore!"  
  
You felt like you couldn't say no to that face and stood, running to the little kitchen and clamoring about until you found a bag of rice crackers, a handful of apples, and some juice boxes.  You ran back in, arms full of the snacks as you hurried to serve the teen.  
  
The stranger cheered and took the snacks, eating each apple whole, drinking all four juice boxes then consumed half the rice crackers before finally slowing down to munching instead of inhaling everything like a black hole.  You sighed in relief at this, knowing you had nothing else after this other then your hidden pack of oreos that you kept as comfort food when you were having a bad day.  
  
"S-So, um....who are you?"  You asked shyly, watching as he finished off the last rice cracker in pleasure.  
  
He swallowed and grinned.  "I'm Luffy!"  
  
You grinned back, but still felt a bit wary of him.  You wondered why he looked a bit beat up and was lying around in front of your house but felt it was also rude.  "Um, so...Do you have any family around here?  Should I call someone for you?"  
  
Luffy licked his fingers, getting whatever residue of crackers he could as he thought about his answer.  "Nope!  I'm looking for someone!"  
  
You stared, "Oh, do you need help?"   
  
He huffed, now sitting cross-legged in the chair and folding his arms across his chest.  "I can find them on my own!"   
  
You nodded, deciding to leave it at that.  He seemed intent on doing this and the way his goofy face became determined made you feel that he really could handle it on his own.  
  
"Um, I hope you find them then."  You smiled, bowing very slightly.  "Will you be okay walking on your own?"  
  
Luffy grinned, standing up like he hadn't been hurt at all just minutes ago, pounding his chest with a fist.  "Yosh"  
  
You saw him to the door, smiling politely and waving him off as he walked down your sidewalk and towards the street.    
  
"Good luck Luffy!"  You called out, smiling when he turned to wave back with a massive grin.  
  
"Thanks Dumpling-chan!"  
  
...  
  
You closed the door and locked it, frowning before looking down at your form.  D-Did you look like a dumpling?  Or had he called you that because you had given in to his demand for dumplings?  Oh crap, you were going to be focusing on this all week.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted your thoughts and you slowly turned to open it and a wave of confusion swept over you when you were greeted with Luffy's face once more.  
  
"Uh...yes?"  
  
He blinked then looked down at the sheet of paper in his hand then at the number on your front door before grinning.  "Hi!  I'm Luffy!"  
  
"I know who you are!"  You snapped, only to get a laugh back in response.  "Did you forget something?"  
  
Luffy's grin widened even more before he launched forward, wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you in the air like some prize.  "I found Dumpling-chan!!"  
  
"W-What?!  What are you doing!?"  
  
Luffy didn't listen to you though.  He carried you out of the house and down the street so fast that you were sure he would drop you at any moment, his clumsy hands and arms holding you up looking too slim to be able to have such strength.  
  
"P-Put me down!"  You cried out, carried out of your yard and  quickly down the street, now over Luffy's shoulder as he practically kidnapped you from your home.  You cried out for help but it seemed it was the perfect time of day for everyone to just ignore your plight while the stranger took you around corners and bends to a main road where even more people ignored you after a quick glance.  You even gave a businessman puppy eyes but he was only interested in his cell phone.  
  
"Ah!  Found it!"  Luffy grinned, running towards a shiny black car.  He knocked on the window while you continued to struggle in vain until you were tossed into the back and Luffy climbed in with you, well, more like on top of you since you were laying on the seat.  He closed the door and grinned down at you as the driver adjusted his glasses and quickly pulled into traffic and maneuvered through rush hour like a pro.  
  
You pushed against Luffy's chest, hoping to get him off so you could get out but he just rested on his elbows and grinned.  "G-Get off!  I want to go home!!"  
  
"No."  Luffy said simply, face looking blank.  
  
"W-What?!  What do you mean no!?!"  You pulled Luffy's cheeks hard, watching them stretch a little and making him whine but refuse to get off you.    
  
"Aye'm takthing you toth the bawse."  
  
You didn't really understand him and didn't care too, just continued to stretch his cheeks out of anger (what else could you really do?).  "You are being-!!!"  
  
The car halted suddenly and you both tumbled out of the back seat and onto the floorboard, limbs tangled and bodies pressed flushed against one another.  You squeaked and struggled to get free but Luffy merely wrapped his arms tight around your middle and crawled out of the car (the driver tried to hold back a laugh as he opened the back door for you) and dragged you towards a nice looking restaurant.  
  
Okay, not exactly what you were expecting.  "W-Why are we here?!"  
  
"Dinner!"  Luffy grinned, looing ready to eat some more.  
  
"I-I'm not hungry!"  You scowled, just as your stomach growled.  Luffy laughed and continued onward, walking past a lot of men in black suits who were lined up outside and inside the door.  They were stiff and wore sunglasses and only served to make you extremely nervous.  
  
The restaurant, oddly enough, was empty of patrons.  Just the wait staff and the men in black suits were around, the fancy cloth tables and their silverware untouched.  Luffy finally placed you into a chair by a table that had a pretty bouquet of lilies and expensive looking plates.    
  
You looked closer at the designs on the plate of a pretty geisha woman in red.  It was expertly done and HOLY CRAP!!  That was real gold on the trim!!!  You looked around in shock and finally noticed just how upscale the place was.  You were sure you would have been turned away if you had come here on your own.  And Luffy only dragged you inside-  
  
Wait....Where'd Luffy go!?  You looked around in shock, not seeing the teen anywhere.  Only the men in black lined up against the wall and looking at everywhere but you.  W-What was going on here?!!  You decided to study all that you could to get some answers.  All of them wore expensive suits, so probably a corporation?  No, no business was that strict on dress code...the sunglasses were a bit much.  And they were all so stiff and straight with their fists clenched-  
  
You noticed a few of their fingers now.  They were tattooed and that was very odd.  There weren't many tattoo places around this area so they were definitely not from here.  You tried to get a closer look only to notice most if not all the tattoos you could sneak a peek at were very stylistic and had words that meant family and...  
  
You quickly sat straight and gripped the table, eyes wide as you stared at the lilies in front of you.  You tried to control your breathing while your knees shook under the table.     
  
Everything was adding up now.  The atmosphere, the suits and sunglasses, the tattoos, the empty restaurant.  
  
These men were dangerous.  Very very dangerous.  You resisted the urge to cover your mouth as you tried to think of a way out.  You spotted the bathroom door in the back and quickly thought of a way out.  Slowly standing you smiled nervously as one of the men turned to you.  
  
"I-I have to go to the ladies room....?"  
  
The man nodded and walked with you (he seriously walked with you) to the bathroom and opened the door for you.  You smiled anxiously and went inside, thankful he was polite enough to let you go inside on your own.  Once the door was close you leapt into action.  
  
"Oh my god!  Oh my god!"  You looked around frantically and spotted a window above one of the fancy sinks and quickly started to climb it, reaching for the high window and praying it was unlocked.  "Oh my god!  Oh my god!!"  
  
The Yakuza!!  You were in a restaurant with the Yakuza!!  Luffy was a member and you were most likely pulled into some scam that you would have to pay off the rest of your life!!  You slipped a bit on the sink but kept going, determined to run away.  You weren't sure what you were going to do once you got out, but right now it was the only thing on your mind.  
  
Success!  The window was unlocked and with a bit of wiggling and contortion you managed to slip halfway out of the window.  Just when you were about to cry out in success you fell forward and screamed instead, falling head first out of the building and right into a man's arms.  
  
"Ulp!!"  You were caught with ease and held like a bride as you looked around with wide eyes.  "What do we have here?  An escaped princess?"  
  
You looked up and stared in awe at the man with vibrant red hair with three scars on his face.  You squirmed when you noticed he had a hint of tattoo peeking out from under the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Whoa now!  You can't leave yet!"  The man grinned, carrying you around the building and through the front door, most of the men in suits looking nervous and quickly bowing to the stranger as he carried you back to your table.  He gently placed you down in the chair and fixed up your hair while giving you a sly grin.  
  
"There we go, gotta make sure you look nice for your meeting."  He was definitely older then you by a few years and it was a little uncomfortable that this strange man was petting you and smiling so handsomely.  
  
"Red hair, what are you doing?"  You both looked up to see a taller male with black hair, goatee and mustache.  He looked more stricter then any of the men you had seen so far.  His eyes were what really scared you though, you weren't sure if they were really that color of gold or if he just wore contacts.  Either way, they had a strong effect on you.  
  
"Mihawk~!  I was just showing her back to her seat."  The red haired man grinned, ruffling the hair he had just fixed himself.  
  
"Don't touch her or you'll lose another finger."  This statement made the easy-going male pout and you looked at his hand, finally noticing his left little finger was just a stub.  
  
You paled, seeing it was a very clean cut and most likely having to do with a Yakuza punishment.  
  
"But...she's so cute.  Especially in that uniform-"  The red head yelped when Mihawk snatched his ear and dragged him away from you, glaring at the male in anger.   
  
"I will cut the next one off myself if you continue that sentence."  
  
"But Mihaaaaaaaaawwwwwwk-!!!!"  
  
They left the dining area and you were back where you started, sitting nervously at a table with dangerous men lined up around you.  
  
You were dead, you were so dead!  
  
You could hear the main door to the restaurant open behind you and you felt your heart pound hard in your chest.  You were dead dead dead dead!!  
  
A shuffling sound moved beside you and towards the seat across from you and you were too afraid to look.  There was a soft grunt as someone sat down, but the lilies blocked his face (which you were thankful for).  
  
Scowling, the stranger pushed the vase aside then stared at your face.  You reluctantly looked up and stared back at the old man across from you.  He looked sturdier then most men his age, but the lines under his eyes gave away how fatigued he was despite his slightly youthful appearance.  You shifted nervously as he stared hard at your face.  
  
He grunted and sat back, making you notice he wore a traditional style kimono instead of a black suit.  
  
It was silent for a lot longer as he continued to stare and you fidget.   It was very uncomfortable and you just wanted to go home!!  
  
Suddenly, tears fell down his face and you watched in shock as his face scrunched up as he tried to keep calm despite the trails of water running down his cheeks.  
  
"Y-You look just like her..."  He said in a gravelly voice, making you feel confused.  
  
"W-Who?"  
  
He smiled sadly and it was the first time you felt comfortable instead of fearful.  
  
"Your mother."


	3. Chapter 3

You stared down at you lap the whole car ride home, hands folding and unfolding while the driver up front kept silent.  You didn’t mind though, you needed the silence or you were sure your thoughts wouldn’t fit together right.  
  
It was just all so much to take in.  Too much for a girl who had barely just started high school.  
  
You weren’t prepared for this at all today.  No one would after what you had just learned.  
  
The car pulled up to your house, the drive feeling much shorter on the way home then it had been on the way to the restaurant.   You moved to open the door but it was done for you, another man in a suit moving to the side to let you out.  
  
Blinking, you stepped out into the sun and held back a gasp as men stood on your sidewalk, two lines of them facing you and leading all the way up to the front porch.  As soon as they saw you they bowed immediately, yelling out a ‘Welcome Home!’ so loud you were sure the house’s windows rattled.  
  
You blushed and looked at them awkwardly, unsure how to respond to such a gesture.    
  
“T-Thank you,” You whispered back, noticing that the neighbor’s curtain was pulled back slightly as three kids stared out at you.  They quickly shut the drape as soon as you spotted them, looking frazzled at being caught.  
  
Intense embarrassment rushed through you, your normally meek and wallflower nature feeling overwhelmed over all of this.  You quickly walked past the men and up the front steps, not wishing to look back at the adults who were basically paying you respect as one would a royal.  
  
Hands shaking, you unlocked the door and proceeded inside, calling out a soft good bye to the men.  
  
““Have a nice day!””  
  
You quickly closed the door when they shouted this, face the reddest it’s been in years before.  Honestly, you didn’t want to do anything but lay in bed forever, but it wasn’t really a sensible thing to do.  
  
Instead, you just sat on the ground and leaned against your door, staring at nothing as you tried to process everything that had happened today.  Just trying to do this caused you to cradle your head in your hands and groan.  
  
  
  
 _Suddenly, tears fell down his face and you watched in shock as his face scrunched up as he tried to keep calm despite the trails of water running down his cheeks.  
  
"Y-You look just like her..."  He said in a gravelly voice, making you feel confused.  
  
"W-Who?"  
  
He smiled sadly and it was the first time you felt comfortable instead of fearful.  
  
"Your mother."  
  
  
  
_"My mother..."  You whispered, fighting back your own tears as memories of her flooded back.  Her laughter, her smile, her warm hands whenever they held your cheeks with affection.  
  
And of course, thoughts of your mother brought back memories of your father.  His hearty laugh, strong sense of justice, and his doting attitude.  
  
You quickly rubbed your eyes with your arm, hoping to stop the flow of tears that had been trying to break free ever since the funeral.  
  
Damn it, you had thought you'd finished with this.    
  
But now it was all coming back and it was too much.  You had to suck it all in, you had to fight it.  Crying never got you anywhere before and it certainly wasn't going to help now.  
  
You clutched the front of your shirt while taking deep breaths, mind finally slowing down and emotions settling.  You leaned your head back to rest against the door, staring at the light fixture above you as you replayed the events of the day back in your head.  
  
It was kind of silly when you thought about it all.  
  
So very, very silly.  
  
  
~~~  
  
"My..My mother?"  You looked at the older man in confusion, watching him quickly will back the tears, as if he had done it many times before.  
  
He cleared his throat, looking serious and stern like he had before the tears had flowed.  "Yes."  
  
You tilted your head, waiting for him to elaborate at some point.  You didn't have to wait long though as he crossed his arms and glared at the table top.  
  
"Your mother left home at a young age.  She had fallen in love with a young construction worker and thought her parents wouldn't approve....they didn't, but we..."  
  
He scowled, looking uncomfortable now.  "She was to take over the family business as head of the Mugiwara Clan."  
  
"Wait," You braced your hands on the table as if you were in a speeding car that just wouldn't stop.  "H-Head of the Clan?  What do you mean?!"  
  
The old man looked at you now, exhaling through his nose as he studied you with his crinkled eyes.  "My daughter was the next head of the family, but she renounced the title-"  
  
"Y-Your daughter?"  
  
He didn't stop speaking despite you interrupting, "We had gone to look for her but she had disappeared without a trace.  It wasn't until we read about her death in the paper did we finally know where she had been all this time."  
  
" _Your daughter?_ " You repeated, chest rising and falling in shock.  
  
"When we did find her home, we found someone was still living there despite having left this world with her husband."  
  
You gripped the table harder, body feeling so tightly wound that you were sure to crack at the smallest tap.  
  
"We found you, _______-shi*."    
  
You looked up at the man...the man who you had just found out was your grandfather.  He had merely been a stranger before, but now he was your blood relative.  A truly living blood relation.  
  
You still had family.  You weren't alone.  
  
He shifted in his seat, as if he was trying to appear more open even though it was obvious he was a very private individual.   "I know this is a lot to take in.  You know nothing of me and I of you.  And all this-"  
  
The man gestured around him to the men in suits who had been respectfully quiet and stoic, to the expensive restaurant that was kept open and vacant just for them.   "But I hope it doesn't deter you from...well, from us getting to know one another."  
  
You sobbed loudly, startling the old man who quickly looked at you with worry.  
  
"S-Sorry," You said, trying to hold in your emotions.    
  
You had family.  You had someone alive, right next to you.  
  
"I-I..."  He looked at some of his subordinates, clearly unsure on what to do.  It was as if he'd never dealt with a crying teenage girl before.    
  
Some of the men shifted, their brutish and scarred faces almost comical when lit with confusion and worry.  One of them finally gestured to their boss, signaling him to comfort you.  Your grandfather didn't really understand how until the same subordinate moved closer to the man next to him and gave him a mock hug.  The other man looked a bit uncomfortable at the gesture but didn't fight it, knowing it was to help their boss in this awkward situation.  
  
The older man shook his head with a scowl, not at all comfortable hugging someone.  The subordinates looked thoughtful while a few whispered ideas amongst each other until one got their boss' attention and showed him that a pat on the head could work as well.  
  
Getting the idea, your grandfather slowly moved out of his seat and towards you, hesitant as he placed a firm and scarred hand on your head.  You looked up with slightly puffy eyes as he gently ruffled your hair, trying to look comforting despite his scowl.  
  
"______-shi...-chan," He knew using - _shi_  wasn't as personable as _chan_ , you were his granddaughter after all.  "I'll make sure you're well taken care of.  We have much to talk about."  
  
A hug wasn't what he'd been expecting, not from you.  Not from a girl who looked exactly like his daughter whom had loathed everything about the family business and possibly even him.  He stared down at you in a loss as you buried your face into his chest and sobbed, clinging to him tightly as if he would disappear as well.  
  
"U-Uh," He placed a nervous hand on your back, rubbing it gently.  He quickly turned his head when he heard a loud sniffle, spotting some of his men crying at the scene and giving him a thumbs up.  Your grandfather certainly didn't feel like he was doing a good job in comforting you.  This was completely out of his element, always one with a cold and stern persona, but now there was a teen girl hugging and sobbing in his arms and it was all very strange.  
  
You finally pulled away before he could further contemplate this, wiping your eyes and trying to compose yourself.  "S-Sorry, Ojiisan**."  
  
The man gripped the front of his kimono, face in pure shock at your words.  
  
 _Ojiisan.  Ojiisan!  Ojiisan~!  
  
_ He held back tears of pride and placed his hands on your shoulders, "I'll make sure you're the happiest girl in the world."  
  
In other words, he was going to spoil the hell out of you.  
  
"We will move your things to the main house," He nodded, eager to get you back home and safe.    
  
"W-What?"  
  
"We have many enemies and it'll be best to start moving as soon as possible.  I will provide you with whatever you need and we'll see to getting you into a better school-"  
  
"W-Wait!  I don't want to move out!"  You said, panic ringing in your voice.  "I can't leave my home behind!"  
  
He looked at you dubiously, "It's unsafe-"  
  
"No!"  Your voice was stern now, determined to put your foot down on the issue.  "I will not leave the home where my parents raised me."  
  
Your Ojiisan stared at you for a moment, eyes narrowed in thought.  He slowly nodded, as if deciding something as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Very well...We'll discuss this more at a later date.  It's been a trying day for you."  
  
You felt relieved at the statement, too attached to your home to just up and move.  It was all you had left of your parents and you weren't going to abandon it.  
  
The next thing you knew, your grandfather was talking to some of his men in whispers before a handful ran out to do some unknown task while the others moved about to get you to the car and back home.  Your Ojiisan had given you a card with his home number on it to contact him while he made some arrangements involving you and possibly your future.  
  
Whatever that was going to be.  
  
~~~  
  
Rubbing your temples, you pulled out the card from  your skirt pocket and stared at the number, flipping the card to the back to see some unknown company insignia on it.  It was the symbol of a straw hat, simple and elegant but something about it made you wary.  
  
"Mugiwara...."  
  
You looked up suddenly when you heard sounds from the kitchen.  Confusion swept over you as you stood and walked towards the tiny room, blinking when you spotted a familiar teen rifling through your fridge.  
  
"Luffy?"  
  
The boy stopped his poking about and pulled his head out of the freezer, a few popsicles jammed into his mouth.   
  
"Dumpling!!"  
  
You scowled, "I-I'm not a dumpling!!"  
  
He laughed and closed the door, holding what looked like a whole box of frozen treats.   You weren't sure how you had gotten popsicles since you haven't bought any in forever...unless they were the old box that was always in the very back and possibly freezer burned.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  You frowned, watching the teen move to sit at the table.  
  
He chewed with a wide grin as he finished off one of the desserts, quickly stuffing another into his mouth before answering your question.  "I'm gonna be living with you!"  
  
You frowned, "Don't be silly.  Why would you be living with me?"  
  
Luffy swallowed another one like it was nothing, making you wonder if he could get a brain freeze.  "The boss said we have to protect you!"  
  
He finished off the box before you could process what he'd just said.  
  
"Y-You can't live here!  It's entirely inappropriate for a male and female to live together unmarried!"  You squeaked, blushing and glaring at the teen who was thinking this over while chewing on one of the wooden popsicle sticks.  
  
"We'll get married then!"  He gave you a carefree smile after proclaiming such a statement, as if you two were just going to form some kind of study group.  
  
You gasped, clutching the hem of your skirt out of nervous habit.  "I-I don't even know you!!"  
  
He laughed and moved from his seat, walking towards you while you quickly started to step back.  You felt your back hit the wall as Luffy walked closer, looking happy and innocent despite how distrustful you were of him.  
  
The teen was so close now that you could feel his breath on your face, clearly ignorant to personal space.  You hadn't realized he was just a bit taller then you, making you think that maybe he was older then you despite his younger brother persona.  He placed his hands on your shoulders firmly, giving them a squeeze as if to reassure you that everything was going to be okay.  Before you could ask what he was doing he was laying his face against your head with a mischevious grin, as if he'd just won the lottery; his warm breath brushing your cheeks as he nuzzled his nose into you.  
  
 "Of course you know me!  I'm going to be your _Waka-Gashira***_!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -shi* = used in formal writing, and sometimes in very formal speech, for referring to a person who is unfamiliar to the speaker, typically a person known through publications whom the speaker has never actually met.
> 
> Ojiisan** = grandfather, or also "male senior-citizen".
> 
> Waka-gashira*** = effectively the second in command to the Oyabun(Yakuza head), makes sure the subordinates follows orders.


End file.
